Un Halloween plein de suprises
by petitlutin
Summary: OS que j'ai repris. C'était un drabble avant, mais en 500 mots difficile de mettre tout ce qu'on veut! Cassie fête Halloween avec Janet et SG-1!


**Auteur** : Morgane42

 **Bêta** : Marjorie

 **Titre** : Un Halloween plein de surprises

 **Genre/Pairing** : Emotions, romance et un peu de violence

 **Personnages** : Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie plus des personnages de mon invention

 **Résumé** : Toute l'équipe va fêter Halloween ensemble, avec des rebondissements !

 **Saison** : 2

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et la série appartiennent à la MGM. Tous les droits leur reviennent

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire était à la base un drabble pour le concours d'écriture 5 à propos d'Halloween, mais j'étais frustrée parce qu'en 500 mots, on ne peut pas forcément mettre tout ce que l'on veut ! Alors je la reprends en OS. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

 **Un Halloween plein de surprises**

C'était le soir d'Halloween. Afin de faire découvrir à Cassandra une nouvelle coutume terrestre, le groupe avait décidé de se rejoindre chez Jack pour faire la chasse aux bonbons. Cassie avait soigneusement choisi son costume avec sa mère. Elle avait opté pour un déguisement de fantôme tandis que Janet était en sorcière. Daniel, lui, était en Indiana Jones, ce qui avait fait rire le médecin qui le félicita pour son 'originalité'.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Cassie était très excitée !

Sam et Teal'c arrivèrent en même temps. Teal'c était déguisé en vampire. Un classique. Avec sa carrure imposante et son air stoïque, il était sûr d'effrayer les enfants. Sans parler de sa longue cape et de ses fausses dents ! Sam, elle, s'était déguisée en ange avec des ailes dans le dos. Daniel arriva ensuite, accompagné de Janet et Cassandra. Jack était quant à lui déguisé en démon, ce qui amusa beaucoup Daniel.

\- « Vous êtes complémentaires tous les deux ! » fit-il remarquer, mettant mal à l'aise les deux personnes concernées. « Comme le Yin et le Yang. »

\- « On a compris Daniel c'est bon! » le coupa Jack, mécontent. « Allez, en route mauvaise troupe ! » lança-t-il ensuite sur un ton enjoué pour faire plaisir à Cassie et aussi pour alléger l'ambiance.

Sam se sentait gênée. Sans se concerter, ils avaient pris des costumes qui allaient ensemble. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas être de nouveau la cible de moqueries. Jack était quant à lui satisfait mais ne le montrait pas. Il ne voulait pas donner plus d'arguments à Daniel pour qu'il se moque d'eux, bien que gentiment !

Cassie tira alors la manche de Jack pour attirer son attention. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, elle lui demanda :

\- « Dis Jack, tu ne la trouves pas jolie ce soir Sam ? »

Jack vérifia que personne ne les écoutait avant de lui répondre :

\- « Oh si elle est très belle, mais pas uniquement ce soir ! »

\- « Ben alors, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de devenir ton amoureuse ? »

Jack avait oublié à quel point les enfants pouvaient être innocents, et sans filtre. Ils disaient tout ce qu'ils pensaient, sans se rendre compte si c'était bien ou mal.

\- « C'est un peu compliqué dans notre travail, mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais tout faire pour que Sam devienne mon amoureuse. D'accord ? »

Cassie hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup Jack et espérait qu'il deviendrait son oncle. Pour elle, Sam était déjà sa tante. Etant encore une enfant, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et se mit à courir, passant déjà à autre chose.

Plus tard, en voyant Teal'c montrer ses crocs, certains enfants poussèrent des hurlements, à sa plus grande surprise. Lui qui faisait un effort pour participer à la fête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il apeurait les jeunes enfants. N'était-ce pas ça, Halloween ? Se déguiser, faire peur ? Il ne savait plus comment se comporter. La jeune Cassandra Fraiser ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, mais au contraire de bien s'amuser. Elle mangeait beaucoup de sucreries. Certaines fêtes Tau'ri restaient encore un mystère pour lui…

Jack et Sam, eux, marchaient maintenant côte à côte tout en profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Plusieurs fois Jack avait regardé Sam d'un œil appréciateur, la faisant sourire et rougir à la fois. Ils continuèrent ainsi sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons, récoltant beaucoup de bonbons, pour le plus grand bonheur de Cassie.

Dans chaque maison qu'ils visitaient, les adultes jouaient le jeu et faisaient semblant d'avoir peur d'elle, ce qui la faisait rire. Elle s'amusait beaucoup !

Soudain, un homme apparut, une batte de base-ball à la main.

\- « C'est lequel qui t'a fait peur Jason ? » demanda-t-il, l'air menaçant et détaillant les hommes du groupe.

\- « Le grand là, celui qui est habillé en Dracula ! » répondit le dénommé Jason, apeuré.

Teal'c arqua un sourcil. Le père de famille allait répliquer mais à la vue de sa carrure imposante, il se ravisa. Le Jaffa l'impressionnait beaucoup.

\- « Bon ça va, mais ne faites plus peur à mon fils ! » dit-il à Teal'c d'un ton mal assuré, avant de reprendre à l'intention de son fils :

\- « Tu viens fiston, je sens la vibration de mon portable dans ma poche. Ça doit être ta mère ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste. Le groupe, à l'exception de Teal'c, éclata de rire.

\- « Si les déguisements sont aussi efficaces, espérons qu'à la Saint-Valentin, Sam et Jack se déguisent en Cupidon ! » chuchota Janet à Daniel, le faisant rire.

Il fallait attendre le mois de février pour voir si son vœu allait se réaliser…

Cassie, qui les avait entendus, voulut leur raconter sa conversation pour faire partager sa joie :

\- « Jack m'a dit qu'il allait demander à Sam de devenir son amoureuse, je suis trop contente ! »

Daniel sourit de toutes ses dents. En effet, il n'allait pas arrêter de charrier Jack à propos de cela! Janet se pencha alors vers sa fille et lui demanda :

\- « Oh, il t'a dit ça ? »

Cassie acquiesça, la bouche pleine.

Ayant déjà récolté pas mal de bonbons et Cassie commençant d'être un peu fatiguée, ils décidèrent d'en arrêter là et de se séparer pour la soirée. Jack proposa alors à Sam de rester un moment de plus en sa compagnie :

\- « Vous voulez boire un dernier verre avant de partir Carter ? »

\- « Avec plaisir mon Colonel ! » répondit-elle timidement. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Deux amis pouvaient bien passer un moment ensemble, non ?

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme le suivit pour aller chez lui, tous deux réfléchissant à comment ils pourraient former un couple tout en continuant de travailler ensemble.

Tout naturellement, Jack entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sam et la regarda comme pour lui demander si ce geste la dérangeait, la faisant sourire. Elle les serra alors un peu plus, lui faisant comprendre que ça lui convenait très bien.

Daniel étant Daniel, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire ! En effet, en voyant le rapprochement de ses amis, il lança à haute voix :

\- « Bon, je crois que nous n'aurons pas à attendre la Saint-Valentin tout compte fait ! » déclenchant le rire de Janet.

Cassie ne comprenait pas la blague et Teal'c gardait son flegme habituel. Sam et Jack, quant à eux, se regardèrent, interloqués. Jack avait envie de répondre par une remarque cinglante car il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il était sur la défensive quand il se sentait agressé. Sam, qui connaissait bien con caractère, le devança :

\- « Il est tard alors vous feriez mieux de rentrer pour que Cassie puisse se mettre au lit ! Bonne soirée et à demain ! »

Janet tira Daniel par la manche pour laisser Sam et Jack entre eux. Ils se dirent au revoir.

Jack était soulagé de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et se promit de remercier Janet à la première occasion. Puis, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore complimenté Sam sur son déguisement, il se rattrapa :

\- « Je ne vous ai pas dit à quel point vous étiez ravissante dans cette tenue ! Ce costume d'ange vous va comme un gant ! Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un déguisement dans votre cas… »

Sam se sentait à la fois gênée et heureuse par son commentaire.

-« Merci mon Colonel ! » lui répondit-elle.

-« Jack, appelez-moi Jack ! » demanda-t-il.

-« Vous savez bien que nous ne pouvons pas… » Sam baissa alors la tête.

-« Je ferai en sorte de pouvoir vous avoir dans ma vie Sam ! »

Il s'arrêta alors et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour faire passer son message. Il posa son front contre le sien, profitant de sa présence. Sam déposa alors doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres, tel une promesse. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin, main dans la main, ayant confiance dans leur avenir.

 **FIN**


End file.
